starwarsphoenixgalaxyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Javen Gallantara
"''With determination I will continue onward." '' : ''-Javen Gallantara'' 'Javen Gallantara '''was a Jedi Master in the New Jedi Order under Luke Skywalker . Born in 6 ABY on Coruscant , the son of Jamven and Cordulla Gallantara , and the name-sake of his grandfather, a Jedi Padawan in the Old Jedi Order . He grew up in the tough conditions of the slums of Galactic City . From the time he could walk, his father trained him in the ways of the Old Jedi Order, that ''his father taught him. By 11 ABY , when the New Jedi Order was established, the Gallantara Family began to save credits to send Javen to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. Unfortunately he wasn't able to go until 11 years later in the year 22 ABY . As a Jedi Padawan he took part in many different missions. He also took part in theYuuzhan Vong War, during which he was Knighted and became an official Jedi Knight. After the War, he continued with every mission that was required of him. He soon met Bob McGeorge and Galen Marek . Biography Early Life Javen was born one year before Coruscant was recaptured by the New Republic . During that year, his parents did not yet trust the new government that had established itself on the ashes of the Empire . As the years past and Javen grew his father, Jamven, began to secretly train him to use the Force as best as he could, passing on what what Javen's grandfather taught him. Javen took to it quickly, using the Force seemed to be easier to him then walking did, which made his father afraid they would be found out. His father began trying to force Javen to tone down his use of the Force, using psychology to make Javen think he was weaker then he really was. When Javen wasn't training, he was helping his mom with the house chores. He would cook, clean, wash dishes, and just help his mother however he could. As he got older he noticed the strain that being poor put on his parents, and he began using his free time to wander the walkways of Coruscant, picking the pockets of anyone who looked like they could afford to have lighter pockets. It didn't take long for his parents to discover where the extra Credits we coming from though, and punished him. Realizing that no matter how desperate the situation was, nothing excused breaking the law, he began to wander the streets looking for ways to EARN the credits his family needed. Training as a Jedi When news spread of the Jedi Praxeum opening on Yavin IV, Javen's parents began planning ways to save enough money for them to send their son there for proper training . All three of them began working as hard and as much as they could, trying to earn enough money quickly. After 11 years, they finally managed to scrounge enough to book passage for Javen. ''((More to come))' Personality and traits